When the World Turns Upside Down, Inside Out, and All Out Explodes!
by CrystalFreeze
Summary: Bill has found himself trapped in more ways then one. But just like with any demon, no one can keep him in a cage. (this description will change with further chapters)
1. Trapped In Hell

AN: Lets get this story started! A crazy roller coaster of Demons, twins, twists, and utter madness.

I have been writing and coming up with this idea for about a month, and I finally know where this story will be going, mostly(me being me, and having to know how the story goes before I start posting it). So there will hopefully be very little wait between each chapter. Hopefully, no promises though.

As the story moves along I will add more characters to the character list, because I don't want to spoil anything now do I. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Without anymore wait, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Darkness, that was all there was that surrounded him. His being felt all over the place, not collected in one spot, his mind was scrambled and he couldn't focus on a single thought. He just wanted to go back to not thinking, not feeling scattered in a million pieces. Then he remembered the Pine's trap and he himself somewhat being punched into oblivion. Bill just hoped that his plan to escape had worked.

With his conscience, Bill concentrated and pulled himself together. His mind came together first making it easier to restore the rest of himself. He felt himself come together like a puzzle, slowly piece by piece. His shape felt wrong though as it came together, it was too long and not very angular, not at all like a triangle.

Once his form had completely come together, Bill opened his eye to find that it was still dark and he couldn't distinguish anything. Bill willed there to be light and his whole being began to glow faintly. Bill could now see that he, in fact, wasn't at all the same three side shape he was. He could tell because he could actually see himself without a reflective surface. He was slightly surprised, but very interested to find that he was now more slender and snake like. Bill found that he had scales that were the same gold color as his previous self. He also found that he had talons instead of his usual skinny little hands and feet. Bill almost dared to say he was a dragon, or something of the like because he couldn't find wings, maybe a drake.

"Well this is interesting," Bill said to himself with a light chuckle as he examined his new found tail which had a white fluff of fur at the end of it. Bill felt around his face to find a snout full of long sharp teeth, two long white whiskers under his nostrils, long ears that laid back along his neck, fur that started at the top of his head and went down his neck, and two eyes. Even though he had two eyes, he found that the right eye was closed and wouldn't open. He didn't care much of it and went to examine his surroundings.

There wasn't much to see. He stood in a shabby old room with no windows and no doors. There was very little color, just dusty browns and dull grays. There were also small cracks in the floor and the walls, some of which had dark blue smoke seeping through them.

Bill was intrigued by the blue smoke and went to one of the cracks in the wall nearest to the floor. He studied it for a moment, then he stuck one of his talons into the crack, just to be thrown back into the opposite wall with a loud thud.

"Oww," Bill growled softly as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked back at the wall he had just slammed into and found that he had made a new web of cracks in it. He paused and blinked in confusion as he looked at his talons.

"How had I felt that?" he asked himself out loud, referring to the pain that pulsed through his head, making it ache. 'What is this place?' Bill thought to himself as he thought back to when the Pines had tried to rid him from their world.

The Pines had been able to trap him with no way out of Stan's mind, to be erased forever. But that was only partly true. With every trap there is almost always a backdoor. Bills backdoor and his plan to escape had been to scramble himself into the mindscape to come back together in the intermindscape where everyone's minds connected, and go from there. But that plan didn't seem to have worked, for, though at first glance he couldn't tell, he was still in Stanley Pines mind. Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was still in Fez's mindscape, but he was in a mindtrap, a powerful spell that was able to capture demons like him and retain them with no hope of escape. The spell was able to lock away any demons powers, leaving them powerless and most of the time very weak. The mindtrap was a place where demons themselves can feel pain, a place that truly drives a demon to insanity. It was a spell that Bill had long forgotten about and had only once before been caught in. And since he hadn't accounted for it in his escape plan he was doomed to be trapped here for who knows how long, for he certainly didn't know.

"Very clever Sixer. First switching with your brother, then having him set this up," Bill growled softly to himself. "Only to make sure I stayed gone."

"Well, you got part of that right," said a gruff voice from behind Bill which made him jump slightly. His ears also shot straight up and towards the voice.

" **STANLEY PINES**!" Bill hissed loudly with anger as he whirled around to come face to face with the ghostly shape of Stan. Bill's ears laid back again and he struck at the ghostly form with his fangs, just to have Stan disappear. His snout crash into the wall that had been behind where Stan had been standing. He shook his head to try and shake off the pain that shot up his snout and through his teeth. Bill then turned around to find Stan leaning up against the wall studying Bill coolly. This made Bill's blood boil, he growled deeply and glared at Stan.

"Oh, calm down Bill," Stan said calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Bill snapped back sharply, his scales flashing an angry red color and his right eye shot open to show a white pupiled, glowing red eye. "Though this trap may be convenient to you, it has never been convenient for my kind."

There was a quite pause as Bill glared at Stan. Stan wanted to ask what he meant, but Bill had regained himself, his color changed back to its original gold color and his right eye closed again.

"What do you mean that I only 'got part of that right?'" Bill asked with irritation in his voice.

"Stanford didn't give me the spell personally," Stan said looking at Bill with slight uncertainty, "It was in his first journal. I thought that one day I might need it, so I memorized it. And what do you know, I did have to use it."

"That's almost the same thing, getting it from his journal," Bill hissed quietly, his scales flashing red again.

"Look, Bill, I know what this spell is usually used for," Stan sighed, ignoring Bill's comment, "and I don't intended to use it like that. I don't plan on harming you, I just am not that cruel. I defeated you once, there's no need to carry out your defeat farther."

Bill looked slightly shocked for a moment, but he regained his composure and continued to glare coldly at Stan, as if he didn't believe him. But he knew deep down that Stan was telling the truth.

"Here," Stan said as he snapped his fingers and a large mattress and chair appeared in two corners of the room. "Might as well make yourself comfortable, your going to be here awhile." And with that, Stan disappeared with a small puff of smoke.

Bill stared at the spot Stan had been, then made his way over to the chair, slumped into the fluffy frame, his mind was a mess. He was experiencing confusion and other weird emotions that he had never felt before. He ran his talons through the white fur at the end of his tail, and thought.

* * *

Stanley Pines sat on his bed in his room aboard the Stan O' War ll, looking at his hands as he thought.

'Should I really be keeping such a powerful demon in my mind? Even with his powers locked away, he can still be really tricky, and if he were ever to escape that would spell doom for all of us,' Stan thought as he rubbed his temples. 'Bill also didn't seem like himself, both in form and in personality. It makes sense though, being caught in that hellish trap.' He sighed.

He still hadn't told his brother Stanford about him setting the mindtrap and about actually catching the dream demon. He would know what to do about this situation, but Stan was being his usual stubborn self. He thought he could deal with it himself, but deep down he knew that he was wrong and something terrible would end up happening, as it always did.

He got up from off the bed and walked to the door, which he opened and walked out on the deck. Stanford was standing out on the deck close to the ship railing looked up at the stars. He turned towards Stan when he heard the door shut with a soft click. He look slightly concerned as he watched Stan walk across the deck towards him.

"Before you ask, I am just fine," Stan said as he leaned against the railing, looking out on the moonlit waves. Stan know that Ford had been wanting to ask that question for most of the day but Stan had avoided it. Ford said nothing as he also leaned on the railing to look out on the water.

"You have been quite most of the day, are you sure you're okay?" Ford asked after a long minute of silence.

Stan sighed before replying. "I have just been thinking about Mabel and Dipper," Stan wasn't telling a lie, he had been thinking about the kids. But right at the moment, they were not the ones on his mind.

"From what Dipper has been telling me on the radio, their school will be out in about two weeks. There parents plan on sending them down to Gravity Falls again for the summer. We will be able to see them then."

"That's great," Stan said with a slightly forced smile. There was another silent minute before Ford yawned.

"Well, I am off to bed," Ford said as he turned and made his way across the deck to where the bedrooms were held.

"Okay, see you in the morning," Stan said as he watched Ford disappear behind a door. Stan looked back out at the water, knowing very well that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, or for a good long while.

* * *

What just happened? Why is Bill a dragon? Wait, Bill's trapped? Will he find a way out?

Well, you will have to find out next chapter.

I like the idea of leaving a coded message at the end, so here you go (it gives a hint to what will happen in the next chapter). :)

Please don't leave decoded message in comments, thanks.

 _Zlqjv vhhn iuhhgrp._


	2. Preparations and Messing Around

AN: Thanks to all that read this story!

Enjoy, leave reviews and such.

* * *

Bill sat facing the wall trying to keep himself from falling asleep. His head bobbed and jerked as he continued to nod off. He shook his head vigorously as he tried to ward off exhaustion. He wasn't sure how long he had been awake, for there was no way of telling time in a place like this, but his mind, along with his body, were tired and drained.

He nipped his palm with his sharp front teeth, pulling off scales, breaking skin and drawing blood. It sent a numbing pain up his arm. Bill ignored the pain and watched as the blood pooled in his palm. He then tilted his clawed hand so that the blood trickled down to the tips of his talons. He again started to draw symbols on the wall. Two out the four walls were already covered in the same symbols that Bill was drawing now and he was almost done with the third wall.

'I have to get this done before Stan returns,' Bill thought to himself. 'Though that might be awhile, seeing as I can't go anywhere. At least not right now.'

Bill finished the symbols on the third wall and stopped. His vision was going blurry and he felt light headed. He decided that he needed to get rest.

He licked his palms causing all the cuts and scrapes to sting as he tried to stop the bleeding, the saltiness of blood filled his mouth. He growled in annoyance as some of the cuts still bled lightly. He slumped in defeat and made his way over to the bed.

He laid down on the squishy mattress with his talons under him and the end of his fluffy tail laying over his snout. He stared at the only blank wall for a moment thinking that he needed to get it done as soon as possible.

"It's the only way to break down this spell," Bill muttered to himself. He could no longer keep his eye open. It closed and he drifted immediately into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bill woke up groggy, his head aching and his stomach was in knots. He opened his left eye and was reminded of what he had been doing before he had gone to sleep and what still needed to be done. He laid there a moment longer, then uncurled himself from the tight ball he had formed as he slept. He stretched, reaching forward with his aching talons and arching his back.

Bill grimance as his still scraped palms landed on the rough floor. He sighed and ignored the stabbing pain going up his arms as he made his way over to the empty wall.

He jumped back as suddenly a portion of the unmarked wall fell away and a plate of assorted fruits fell to the floor. Bill blinked in surprise wondering where it had come from. He growled lightly as he realized that it came from Stan, the only person or thing it could have come from.

His stomach growled loudly as he eyed the plate. He sighed in defeat as he picked up a bright red apple. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it whole not even bothering to chew it. He picked up a bundle of grapes and started picking them off one by one and stacking them on the floor. He laughed at himself as he put the final grape on the top of pile which formed a pyramid. He grinned as he looked at his creation. A moment later his face fell as he remembered how powerless he was now and the crazier things he could do with that lost power.

Bill exhaled sharply, opened his mouth and chomped the top third of the pyramid causing some of the grapes to roll across the floor. He paused for a moment as one of the grapes burst in between his teeth. He stuck out his long forked tongue to see the squashed grape. He was surprised at the flavor that now filled his mouth. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and chewed the rest of the grapes in his mouth. He ate the remaining grapes and all the other fruits on the plate, each fruit giving a different flavor and texture.

Bill was a little disappointed when he found that he had eaten all of fruit. With a airy sigh he picked up the plate and tried to push it back into the wall. The plate didn't go back through the wall and instead it slipped from Bills grasp and it shattered on the floor. Then after a short time all the broken pieces disappeared in a white puff of smoke. Bill stood there for a moment very confused at what just happened. He shrugged to himself and got started on the final wall wanting to get it done as soon as possible.

* * *

Fdjhv vkdwwhu dqg...

So, for the code at the end, Gravity Falls isn't the only reason I did it. The inspiration for the code at the end was also _Miss-DNL_ who wrote _Reflection Falls: The Imperfect Mirror_

They do codes at the end of each of there chapters and there story is really cool. I suggest that if you haven't read their story, go check them out.

 _Whats Bill doing? Why fruit? If Bill is a dragon, wouldn't he want to eat meat?_

Until next time!


	3. Escapee

AN: Sorry this took a while to post. I have some one review the chapters before I post them and they were busy.

So without farther a due, let the madness begin!

* * *

Stan laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was late and Stan couldn't get himself to fall asleep. It had been a little over a week since Stan had found that he had caught Bill in the mindtrap and he hadn't checked on him since then. He had, however, sent him food knowing that in that place he would get hungry. Then a thought struck. He could check on Bill, seeing as Stan had nothing better to do.

Stan focused for a moment, relaxed and within seconds he found himself in the mindscape. He worked his way throughout the crazy part of the mindscape that held his memories. As he made his way through he took notice at how fuzzy and blotched some of his memories were. Even though he had started to regain his memory right after all the weirdness had been sucked back to where it belonged, he hadn't regained all of his memories.

He sighed, but continued to work his way forward to the back of his mindscape were Bill was held. He paused for a moment and looked at the large pinkish bubble that held the room that Bill was in. Stan took a deep breath, then stepped into the bubble that held the dream demon.

* * *

Stan wasn't sure what he was expecting when he entered Bills cell, but what he saw, shocked him. All four walls were covered in deep crimson symbols, which, if Stan looked closely enough, were glowing darkly. Bills back was turned to Stan, his head resting in a circle on the wall. Bill mumbled something under his breath that Stan couldn't understand. Stan gazed at the walls as magic slowly pulsed through the symbols around the room.

"Bill what is going on?!" Stan exclaimed. Bill's whole body tensed as he stopped mumbling. He turned slowly around to stare at Stan with his left golden eye. There was a pause before Bill spoke.

"The foundation of this spell is weak, the walls cracked, the ceiling barely holding up, the barrier ready to burst," Bill replied with an even tone, a smile creeping across his fanged mouth. "This spell was poorly made making for an easy escape."

Bill slowly turned all the way around, crouching to the floor and tensed up as if he was going to spring forward at Stan. Without really knowing what he was doing Stan's hand shot out in front of him, a collar and chain appeared on Bills neck. Bill looked down at the collar in silent shock. He didn't have time to think as he was suddenly dragged across the room, his legs falling out from under him. The chain connected to the wall and with being towed across the room, Bill didn't stop when the chain did and he crashed into the wall causing the whole room to shake. There was a loud crack and groan from Bill as he hit the floor. There were more cracks in the wall were he had collided with it. The cracks, however, didn't stop after a short distance, they continued to spread. They spread all around the room till the cracks all connected, dark blue smoke now covered the floor and seeped from the walls.

Bill lifted his head slowly as a trickle of blood drizzled from his nose. He shook his head slightly and he looked at Stan with a crazed look. He grinned widely showed off his pointed teeth. His grin seemed impossibly wide on his snouted face as he looked around the room as if this is what he had wished to happen. Stan stepped back as the dream demon lifted himself from off the floor. His right arm pressed closely to his side, his arm or maybe ribs possibly broken or out of place. He looked over at Stan again, both eyes opened and flaring with madness.

"You know you couldn't have kept me here forever. You know that even if you tried to contain me Ford would have done it better," Bill said harshly as he laughed at the defeated and horror struck man before him. Bill's eyes flashed with triumph. He abruptly stopped laughing, his expression grew thoughtful as his grin stretched seemingly wider across his face. His eyes narrowed harshly as a thought crossed his mind. His voice got low and menacing as he said, "And you know I would find a way out, and when I did I would stop at nothing to destroy the family that stopped me from achieving my goals, starting with Pine Tree and Shooting Star!"

Stan stared in horror as Bill snapped his fingers and a bright blue flame engulfed his talons. Bill looked at the flames with crazed triumph, then slowly looked at Stan one last time before turning quickly around and throwing his talons against the wall.

'No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening,' Stan thought as he watched the flames jump from Bills hand to the cracks in the wall. Bill's haunting laugh echoed through the small room as the flames raced through the cracks, engulfing the blue smoke till the whole room was filled with blue flame. Bill pushed his talons against the wall of flame and the whole room exploded with a deafening bang and flash of light.

* * *

Stan shot up from his bed, breathing heavily, hoping beyond a doubt that what just happened was simply a dream and Bill wasn't free. But that hope died quickly when he saw a gold light go through the door. Stan nearly fell out of bed as he rushed to get to the door, his feet smacking against the cold smooth floor.

He ran to the door and threw it open as he stepped out on the deck. Bill, still in dragon form and still wearing the collar and a portion of the chain, stood in the middle of the deck sniffing with little interest at a book that laid open on the deck. Stan spotted Ford not to far away sitting on the ground, staring at the golden dragon with fear and intense curiosity and interest.

Stan froze as Bill stepped away from the book over to the railing and he watched as he paused, looking out at the water. He looked back at Stan for a moment with a slightly confused look on his snake like face. Then he was gone. He simply disappeared, no loud sound, no bright light. He was just simply gone.

"No," Stan said silently. He didn't notice Ford getting up and walking over to him with a concerned look on his face. Stan looked at the spot Bill had been just standing moments before when he realized that his brother was talking to him.

"...was that? Are you okay?" Ford asked, intense concern in his expression.

"We need to talk," was all that Stan could say before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed to the deck, out cold.

* * *

...Wvnlmh ovzev gsvri nzip.

What happened to Stan? Where did Bill go?

You will have to find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Demons Powers Stay

AN: Sorry for the slow update, School and such. Though with summer here I will have more time to write, so yep.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Stan woke with a start, he shot up from bed in a dimly light room and startled Ford, who had just entered the room to check on him. Stan felt the bedding underneath him and realized that he was in his bedroom. Stan looked up at Ford and it took him several moments of staring at his startled expression to remember what had happened the night before. Stan clutched his head with his large hands as his head started to pound.

'I let Bill escape, and now all of us are in danger. We are all going to pay for my mistake. If I had just told Ford,' Stan thought, his body shaking lightly. Ford made his way across the small room to kneel at his side.

"Stan are you okay?" Ford asked softly. Stan peeked at his twin brother through his fingers.

"No," Stan said simply, his voice cracked slightly. There was a small stretch of awkward silence before Ford spoke again.

"Can we talk about what happened last night?" Ford asked, an awkwardness lightly coating his words.

"Yes, but first can I get something to eat?" Stan answered as his stomach started rumbling loudly. Ford nodded as got up and exited the room. Stan slowly brought down his hands to his sides, then slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed so that his feet hit the cold floor lightly. The cold from the floor caused a chill to go down Stan's back and goose bumps to form on his arms and legs. He sat there for a moment as he collected his thoughts, then he slowly got up out of the bed to follow his twin brother to the kitchen area.

As Stan followed his brother he realize just how off he felt. Not really physically, though his right eye felt rather dry, but more mentally.

'Bill's escape must have done something to my brain,' Stan thought to himself. 'Because I am having weird thoughts, like how funny it would be if Ford's hair was to all of a sudden be turned into spaghetti or if sharks had wings and could breath air.'

Stan stepped out on the deck and had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the late afternoon light.

"Wait, have I been asleep for almost a full day!" Stan exclaimed as he looked out on the brightly lit water.

"Yes Stan, you have," Ford called from the kitchen. Stan stood there staring out at the water dumbfounded. He shook his head as he went to grab two fold up chairs and set them up.

Before Stan could sit down he had the sudden urge to brush his teeth, which never happened. He walked to bathroom with slight announce and opened the door. He stepped in and looked in the mirror at his reflection. He paused as he studied his face. His eyes grow wide as he saw it and he cried out with shock. He ran into the wall as he stepped back away from what he saw.

* * *

Ford had been in the kitchen just finishing some turkey sandwiches for himself, and his twin brother when he heard said twin cry out in surprise. He forgot the food immediately and made his way quickly out of the kitchen to the deck. He looked over the deck almost expecting to see the dragon creature from last night, but it was not there. Neither was his brother or anything else for that matter.

Ford stuck his head into a small hallway that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. He noticed the bathroom door open and the faint outline of Stan against the wall. Ford raised an eyebrow in question as he walked slowly down the hallway.

"Stan, are you okay?" Ford asked which startled Stan. He stepped away from the door and covered the right side of his face with one of his large hands. His eye that wasn't covered was wide with shock and fear and he was shaking so bad that he had to steady himself by leaning against the wall.

"Stan you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Ford said, his face full of concern and uncertainty as he stopped in the small doorway. "Why are you covering your face?"

Stan didn't say anything for a moment contemplating on what to say, before he took a long and shaky breath and said, "Don't freak out. I am still me, but I don't know why or how it happened."

Ford looked at him with confusion then with shock as Stan slowly removed his hand to reveal his eye that was lightly glowing dark orange and had a slitted pupil. When Stan saw his brothers shocked expression he immediately moved his hand to cover his eye again, but Ford stepped forward quickly and grabbed hold of his arm to stop him. Now it was Stans turn to be surprised.

Ford's eyes went wide with curiosity as he looked into Stan's orange eye. His other eye was completely normal. Ford stepped back and looked absently at Stan. Stan looked uncomfortable as he stood there in what he thought was an awkward silence.

Ford turned around and headed to the deck. Stan looked in the mirror again and shivered before he slowly followed his twin. When Stan caught up with Ford he was sitting in one of the foldable chairs and writing in his journal. Stan wasn't sure what to do or say so he just stood in the doorway.

"Stan, come sit down," Ford said as he looked up at Stan. Stan stood there for a moment longer before he went over to his brother and sat down.

"So I think that whatever this is," Ford started while gesturing to Stans eye with his pencil, "had to do with that creature that was on the ship last night. So I would like to know what you know about that creature."

Stan looked at the floor as a guilty look worked its way onto his face. Ford raised an eyebrow wondering what it was that Stan was so reluctant to share.

"Stan, what is it?" Ford asked gently wanting an answer. Stan's jaw clenched before he looked back up at Ford.

"Well, that creature from last night was… well, that was a… a dragon," Stan stammered, Ford wrote that done.

"Is there anything else?" Ford asked.

"It was Bill," Stan said bluntly but in a harsh whisper, he looked back down at the deck. Ford nearly dropped the journal in his hand, a look of utter bewilderment over took his features.

"Bill?" Ford asked, wishing that maybe what Stan said was the wrong thing. Stan nodded, still looking at the floor.

"How did this happen?" Ford asked, shock and defeat coated his words. Stan flinched at that and then after a short pause began to explain. He first started when after Ford had disappeared in the portal. He worked through the journal, found the spell, memorized it, and then used it when Bill went into his mind just in case the memory gun didn't work. Then Bill reformed in the trap in his new form just about a week ago, and finally when Bill escaped with the warning about the kids.

After Stan had finished, there was a long silence, except for Fords pencil scratching on the paper in his journal and water gently lapping at the sides of the boat.

"Was that all?" Ford asked briefly looking.

"Yes from what I can remember," Stan said looking at Ford. Ford looked down at his notes and added one more thing before looking up at Stan again.

"From what I can tell from what you have told me," Ford started with a light sigh, "is that you didn't set the mind trap up correctly and Bill didn't destroy it completely either. I think his powers are still with you, which manifests in your eye, which is why it looks like that.

"Even though he escaped he can't do much. Though with him separated from his powers, I don't know what could have happened to him. He could have gone back to the mindscape or formed a body or disappeared. And for where he is he could be anywhere… "

Ford kept talking and Stan stopped listening. This was a lot to take in and Stan didn't quite get all of it. If the mindtrap was still in his mind and he still held the dream demons power, what did that mean for him?

Stan stood up suddenly which caused Ford to stop talking for a moment. Stan looked at his twin for a second before he turned and started walking to his room.

"Where are you going?" Ford called out as he got up hurriedly to follow Stan.

"To my room," Stan said shortly.

"Why?"

"To see if there is still anything in my mind that I should be worried about."

Stan opened the door to his room, walked in and sat on his bed. Ford stood in the doorway and looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"I have to warn you, if I am right and Bill's powers are still there, there's no telling what that could intel. Please be careful," Ford stepped back and closed the door slowly. Stan knew that his brother wanted to stop him, but he also knew that Ford knew that Stan was going to do it anyway.

Stan laid down on his bed and took deep breaths. His body relaxed and he slipped into the mindscape.

* * *

Stan looked around him at all of the pieces of the mindtrap scattered around his mindscape. He was surprised that the prison had exploded all the way out from the center of his mind. He made his way through the chaoticness of his mind till he got to the place that the mind trap had been in.

Stan was stunned to find the pinkish bubble still in place where it held the trap. At first glance it looked empty, though the bubble had webbed cracks on several points of its surface, as if something had tried to break through.

When Stan looked closer into the bubble he saw a swirling cloud of shadow. This made him uneasy, but what made it worse was the two slitted orange eyes that appeared through the swirling shadow.

The eyes studied him for a moment before disappearing back into the dark shadows. The bubble shook as something smacked against it causing more cracks to form on the surface.

Stan didn't stay to see if it got out for he was suddenly awake and covered in a cold sweat. He calmed his racing heart by breathing deeply.

"I have to tell Ford," Stan thought out loud as he got up quickly to go and find his brother. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

Ivgfimvw, yfg mlg zoo gsviv.

What's going on with Stan? What will happen to Bills power? Is Ford okay with all this?

See you all in the next up coming chapters!


	5. Gravity Falls, it is Good to be Back!

Gravity Falls, it is good to be back! (cricket, cricket)

Thank you Guest For asking about this story. And I hope to get the next chapter out in the next week or so.

Okay, well here is the very late chapter. Hope you enjoy! (I couldn't fit the whole chapter title in the chapter slot so I put it in the chapter.)

* * *

 **Gravity Falls, it is Good to be Back! (Where am I?)**

Warmth, that's what woke Bill up. A very uncomfortable warmth that spread through his whole body. It start on his back and it made its way down to the tips of his fingers. He opened his eye then almost immediately closed it when a pain shot through his head at the blinding light.

"Pain, that's new, but still hilarious," Bill mumbled as he slowly opened his eye again. He had to blink several times before he could focus on anything. The first thing that he was able to focus on was the long blades of grass that tickled his snout. He then noticed the trees that surround the small grassy clearing that he was in. Wait, a snout!?

Bill looked back down at the grass and his snout. He then pulled back and raised his head. He blinked in confusion as he looked at the end of his snout. He flared his nostrils involuntarily, which caused his mouth to tug uncomfortably upward. He moved his hand to touch his mouth, when he realized that his hand looked a lot like that of a black cat's paw but the toes were slightly elongated. He stretched his paw outward and instantly regretted it when pain shot through it and up his arm. He quickly relaxed his paw and shiny black claws shot out from the ends of his toes. Bill looked intently down at his toes as the claws retracted back into them. Speaking of looking, Bill could have sworn that his eye sight seemed more focus then normal (if you could call anything about Bill normal).

He closed his eye and patted his face lightly to find that he, in fact, had two lids where eyes were under. He opened his eyes and waved his paw in front of his face. Yep two eyes.

'Wait, this seems like I have been through this before,' Bill thought to himself as he looked behind himself to find an elongated elegant golden body speckled with black scales, a long tail ending in a white fluff, and large black webbed wings folded neatly on his back. His wings and speckled body were new, but everything else seemed very familiar. He patted the top of his head to find fur going down his neck and long ears that laid back.

'Okay mental check,' Bill chuckled at that thought. 'Mental, me mental?' He regained himself and started to list off questions he needed to answer. "Who am I? Bill Cypher. What am….was I? A Dream Demon, still am even in this form. What was my original form? Something the humans call the all seeing eye, which I am… or was… Am? What am I currently? A dragon by the looks of it."

He pause. Though he know all of this already something seemed to be missing, something very important, many somethings important.

"Damn, I seem to have many of my memories missing," he said this aloud to himself with a deep growl. "It's almost as if them were taken or locked up."

Bill stopped as he thought of something. A trap, his form changed, his power locked away. Bill clutched his head as many memories tried to grab his attention. Images, faces and places that he didn't remember, flashed through his mind which causing his head to ache. It seemed to stop almost as soon as it started.

Bill was nowhere closer to figuring out what was going on, for he could not seem to recall most of what he saw. What he could remember was slowly fading away.

Bill glared and looked down at his paw and took note of the thumb on the side of his paw. His expression became almost hopeful for a moment as he snapped his paw fingers. Nothing happened and his face fell. He tried again and again, but still nothing happened.

Bill growled in agitation. He then became aware of the deep red liquid that fell off his paw and onto the long grass, staining it crimson. He turned his paw over to see that the pads were all scraped and cut. He winced and looked down at his other paw that rested on the ground and flipped it over to find the same thing, though it wasn't bleeding as bad. A memory flashed across his mind, it was the trap again, but with dark symbols on the walls and cuts and blood covering his paws.

'I must not of healed from when I escaped or was let out,' He thought, thinking the latter was most likely true.

A loud, distant snap broke through his thoughts and startled him. Bill's body tensed and his ears shot up and towards the sound. He lowered his head as he listened to several more snaps and grunts from a very large creature in the woods. After awhile the noise of the creature was far off and soon disappeared altogether.

'I need to get out of here before that creature decides to come back,' Bill thought as he slowly stood up. His legs shook slightly as he gained his balance. He stepped forward on unsteady legs. He took a deep breath and slowly moved forward into the trees and away from the clearing and into uncertainty.

* * *

Dipper looked up from his book that he had been reading and looked out the car window at the tall pines that raced past. Then the trees all disappeared and were replaced with buildings as they slowed down and entered the small town of Gravity Falls. Dipper turned to his twin sister, Mabel, who was bouncing excitedly in her seat as they turned and went down a partially dirt road that lead to the Mystery Shack.

There parents had decided to let them come back to Gravity Falls for the summer. Because of how much they had loved coming up the first time and they were even letting them come up five days before school was officially out. The reason for this was that with their parents job it sometimes involved travel and they were going up to Washington for a couple of weeks. They thought that since they were heading up that way any way, they decided they would drop the twins off at there Gruncles house.

They pulled up to the Mystery Shack and Mabel nearly fell out of the car as she got out. Dipper giggled at his twins excitedness and calmly got out of the car. He breathed deeply in, taking in the woods scents before following his twin to the back of the car to get his bag.

By the time Dipper had grabbed his bag, Mabel was on the porch bouncing with impatients, waiting for Dipper to get there. He shook his head and pulled his bag up the steps.

Mabel raised her hand to knock on the door, but she nearly fell over when she went to knock and found that the door had been opened. Wendy stood in the doorway with a big smiling. She was nearly knocked over when Mabel ran over and gave her a big hug do to the fact that Mabel had grown nearly a foot since last summer. When Mabel released her, Wendy stepped forward and took her hat off of Dippers head and placed his hat back on his head. Dipper smiled at Wendy and she smiled back. Wendy then turn to their parents and introduced herself before inviting them inside.

"Where is Stan? I wanted to say hi to him before we left," there dad asked Wendy. Wendy look slightly confused for a second before she replied.

"He's not back yet and he won't be back till later this week," Wendy replied. There mom gave there dad a concerned look which he just shrugged off. "If you want you can meet Soos, he will be back from a tour in a few minutes," Wendy added quickly.

"We actually need to be heading out," there dad said as he looked at his Irish wrist watch. Dipper and Mabel hugged there parents and they went back to the car.

After the car had disappeared from view in the trees, Mabel turned around excitedly and asked if Wendy could carry one of her three bags up to the attic. Mabel handed her one of the bags before she could answer and headed to the stairs. Wendy looked at Dipper and shrugged before following her.

Dipper sighed and followed them slowly up the stairs. He was disappointed that his Grunckles weren't here yet and that he had to wait for almost another week before he got to see them again.

When he got to there room in the attic, Wendy was sitting on the edge of Dippers bed and Mabel was setting up a number of posters, many of which were fairies. After last summer's incident with the Unicorns, Mabel had decided that fairies were her new favorite mythical creature. Dipper had tried to tell her that fairies could be rather vain, which lead them to be not very nice, Mabel brushed him off though.

Dipper shook his head at the posters and set his bag on his bed. He didn't bother in opening his bag as he sat down on his bed next to Wendy. They both watched Mabel jump off and on the bed as she put up all of her posters. Once she was done she stepped back and looked at all the posters. She turned to face Dipper and Wendy and jumped off the bed.

"Oh, splinters," Mabel said as she looked down at her hands. Wendy grimaced at all of the splinters and Dipper merely rolled his eyes. He turned to his bag and pulled out some tweezers and he handed them to Mabel.

"Thanks Bro," Mabel said as she took the tweezers and began to pull out the splinters. Dipper sighed and got up from the bed and started to remove his cloths for his bag. Wendy also got up and said she was going to make lunch and headed down stairs.

It didn't take Dipper and Mabel very long to get themselves settled in and were soon heading down stairs to join Wendy in the kitchen. When they got there Wendy, Soos, and Melody, Sooss girlfriend, were sitting at the table eating turkey sandwiches.

"Hey there Dudes!" Soos exclaimed getting up from the table and rapping the twins up in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you to Soos," Dipper said as his back popped in several places and the air in his lungs was slowly squeezed out. Soos let them go and gave them a great big smile.

"I am so excited that you are back for another summer of fun," Soos said excitedly. "I just hope that it doesn't get as crazy as last year." With that Soos gave a small shiver. The twins looked at the at the floor as they recalled some of the crazy events that happened the last summer. "Any way, Wendy made us all sandwiches."

"I am good," Mabel said. "We had lunch not to long ago and I wanted to go say hi to everyone else in town."

"I can drive you into town," Wendy said, pulling out her wallet and waving it in the air indicating that she now had her drivers licence. "Just let me finish lunch."

"Okay," Mabel said as her eyes lit up. "Wait one second, I need to go grab something." Mabel turned quickly and ran back up stairs. Dipper grinned, knowing what Mabel was grabbing. While they waited for her to get back Dipper sat down and picked up a sandwich and ate it as he listened to Soos's stories of what had happened over the last year.

Right as Wendy finished eating, Mabel burst into the room holding hand fulls of colorful and sparkly string.

"I made everyone a bracelet!" Mabel said excitedly and she proceeded to hand one out to everyone in the room. Dipper already had his, but Soos and Melody put there's one and Wendy attached hers to her keychain.

"I am not big on jewelry, but it looks great with my keys," Wendy said as she jiggled her keys. Soos and Melody thanked Mabel and she and Wendy headed to the front door to leave.

"Dipper you coming with us?" Wendy turned and asked as she paused in the doorway.

"No thank you, but I had other things I wanted to do here," Dipper replied. Wendy shrugged and left to go take Mabel into town.

Dipper left not to long after Mabel and Wendy and he told Soos that he would be back soon. Before he truly headed off he stood on the front porch and looked at the trees swaying lightly in the breeze. Dipper breathed in deeply and stepped of the front porch heading for the forest.

* * *

What is in the creature that Bill heard? What crazy adventure will Dipper find himself in? Find out in the next chapter.

Nliv Gszm Nvvgh gsv Vbv.


End file.
